


Firsts

by BlameThePlotBunnies



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, In England anyway, It's perfectly legal now though, It's underage because it would have been then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameThePlotBunnies/pseuds/BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a thing, really. Endeavour and Joan had met before. And when i say 'met'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The first day Constable Morse met Joan Thursday he was polite, even a little stand-offish. A little awkward perhaps. DI Thursday put it down to nerves and reluctance to cross any boundaries by being too friendly with his boss' daughter. He did not put it down to the flashback-dream that Morse was treated to late that night, in the safety of his bed.

_"Joanie…" Endeavour, sixteen and going through that lanky stage, whispered, gazing at her, standing next to his bed in the semi-darkness. She must've snuck in the window, he thought, dimly._

_"Got you alone at last, Dev…" sixteen year old Joan Thursday knew how to purr it just right, so that it shot straight to his groin, and she did nothing to make him feel any less flustered as she stepped in closer, never breaking eye contact as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. It was impossible to say who initiated the heated kiss that followed, but, as Joan sank back on to his bed and Endeavour followed, on his knees and one hand above her, it was fair to say that they both knew where it would end…_

Morse woke up panting, drenched in sweat, his pants shamefully sticky.

 

"Dammit!" He cursed, punching the pillow as he dropped, belly first back into bed after changing. Cumming in his pants like some oversexed bloody teenager! It was ridiculous. She was just another girl. That she had been his first should not make that much difference surely?!

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more. Depends. What do you guys think? I do have a plot in mind... sort of.


End file.
